Alive
by alexiel4
Summary: Wieder ne Songfic. R&R! Worum es geht? Tja lest es halt...


1 ALIVE  
  
Vorbei! Endlich! Die Schreckensherrschaft dieser Cyborgs ist ein für alle mal vorbei! Trunks ließ sein Schwert sinken. Ich habe es geschafft! Von allen Seiten begannen Menschen auf ihn und die toten Cyborgs zuzulaufen. Es wurde getuschelt, mit Fingern auf ihn und seine Gegner gezeigt. Erst nach einigen Minuten realisierten die Menschen was eigentlich geschehen war. Jubelschreie ertönten. ,,Er hat sie besiegt! Dieser Junge hat sie besiegt!" ,,Aber das ist doch unmöglich! Der ist doch höchstens 18 Jahre alt!" ,,Schaut mal! Ist das nicht der Sohn von Bulma Briefs? Der Erfinderin, der die CC gehört?" Dieses Stimmenwirrwarr drang nur gedämpft an Trunks´ Ohren. Er hatte genug andere Gedanken im kopf. Ohne die schnatternde Menschenmenge zu beachten flog er davon. ,,Hey bleib hier!" Viele riefen ihm dass nach. Doch es interessierte sie nicht. Er wollte jetzt nur seine Gedanken ordnen. Damit hatte er genug zu tun. Gerade erst war er aus der Vergangenheit zurückgekommen. Normalerweise hätte ihn das nicht im Geringsten gestört. Aber diesmal war es anders. Er hatte seinen Vater gesehen. Und nicht nur das: sein Vater hatte für ihn gekämpft! Oder besser: er hatte gekämpft um seinen Tod zu rächen! Vegeta war doch nicht so kaltherzig wie er erst gedacht hatte. Er schien doch etwas für ihn, seinen Sohn, empfunden zu haben. Ohne es zu bemerken war er zu dem Platz geflogen, an dem er und die Z-Krieger vorhin gegen Cell gekämpft hatten. Vorhin? Kann man es so nennen? Eigentlich ist es ja 18 Jahre her. Für mich jedoch nicht. Für mich ist es gerade mal eine Stunde her. Verwirrend. Er lächelte. Zumindest für jemanden der noch nie etwas von Zeitreisen gehört hatte. Also für alle anderen auf der Welt außer meiner Mutter... Wieder musste er lächeln. Diese ganzen unbeschwerten Leute! Zumindest waren sie unbeschwert bevor sie etwas von Cell erfahren haben. Endlich können die Menschen auch in meiner Welt wieder unbeschwert sein! Mit Freudentränen in den Augen blickte er in den Himmel. Endlich kann ich auch wieder unbeschwert sein...  
  
*Flashback* (ein paar Tage nachdem Gohan im Kampf gestorben war)  
  
Everyday is a new day  
  
I'm thankful for every breath I take  
  
I won't take it for granted  
  
So I learn from my mistakes  
  
It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go  
  
Whatever happens in this lifetime  
  
So I trust in love  
  
You have given me peace of mind  
  
Weg, nur weg hier! Das war sein einziger Gedanke. Allein kann ich gegen die Cyborgs nichts ausrichten! Selbst Son Gohan hatte keine Chance gegen sie! Er ist für mich gestorben! Hätte ich diese Cyborgs nicht angegriffen! Ich war blind vor Wut! Doch jetzt weiß ich es besser. Ich werde mich ihnen erst wieder stellen wenn ich ihnen gewachsen bin! Aber wann wird das sein? Wie viel Zeit bleibt mir noch um stärker zu werden? Der junge Halbsaiyajin steuerte auf die CC zu. Oder zumindest auf deren Überreste. Mutter. Du hast gesagt dass du eine Lösung gefunden hast. Hoffentlich! Ich kann es nicht weiter hinnehmen das diese Cyborgs die Menschen massenweise töten! Nach einem kurzen Flug war Trunks auch schon an der CC angekommen. Seine Mutter empfing ihn dort. ,, Trunks, mein Liebling..."  
  
*Flashback Ende*  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
I can't deny you  
  
I feel so alive  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
And I think I can fly  
  
Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. Diese himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit - vorbei! Diese Killermaschinen! Vernichtend geschlagen. Schweigend wie er gekommen war, verlies Trunks den Schauplatz des Kampfes gegen Cell. Er machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Stadt. Oder besser: zurück zur CC. Zum ersten mal in seinem leben konnte er ohne Angst von den Cyborgs entdeckt zu werden durch die Stadt fliegen. Zum ersten mal konnte er es einfach genießen hier in der Luft zu schweben. Bis jetzt war es mir immer verwährt geblieben. Dieses Gefühl der Freiheit!  
  
Sunshine upon my face  
  
A new song for me to sing  
  
Tell the world how I feel inside  
  
Even though it might cost me everything  
  
Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this  
  
I can never turn my back away  
  
Now that I've seen you  
  
I can never look away  
  
Dennoch: trotz dieser frohen Aussichten spürte er einen stich im Herzen. Vater... Trunks beschloss doch nicht sofort zu seiner Mutter zu fliegen. Er brauchte Zeit zum nachdenken. Er hatte seinen Vater endlich, nach all den Jahren, wiedergesehen. Anfangs war er enttäuscht. Vor allem als sein Vater nicht unternommen hatte um Bulma und ihn vor dem Angriff von C?? zu schützen. Ich dachte du hättest keine Gefühle. Aber die hast du! Wenn sie auch gut versteckt sind. Aber wie heißt es doch so schön? Hinter jeder harten Schale verbirgt sich ein weicher Kern. Und der hat sich bei dir gezeigt als Cell mich getötet hat. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden: Soll ich traurig oder glücklich sein? Endlich habe ich dich kennen gelernt und es anscheinend hast du mich doch gemocht – irgendwie - auf deine Art. Trunks war mittlerweile an einer Klippe angekommen. Von hier aus konnte man das Meer sehen. Er lies seinen Blick schweifen. Das wäre ein grund sich zu freuen. Aber gerade deswegen bin ich traurig! Weil ich dich schon wieder, zum 2. mal, verloren habe. Diese Tatsache, dass du mich mochtest, hat mir meinen Verlust noch deutlicher gemacht. Nicht nur den Verlust von dir, auch den von allen Anderen. Aber was nützt es mir wenn ich trauere? Meine Leben geht weiter – irgendwie. Und ich glaube es wäre in deinem Interesse wenn ich mich nicht unterkriegen lasse. Nicht wahr, Vater? Ich werde euch niemals vergessen! ,,Niemals!!!" Dieses Wort schrie Trunks so laut hinaus in den tag als wolle er dass jeder es hören könnte. ,,Niemals..." Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Wieder erhob er sich in die Lüfte. Diesmal um wirklich in die CC zu fliegen.  
  
---THE END--- 


End file.
